legend_of_vikingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Vikings Wiki
Combat | Buildings | Technology | Shipmasters | Events Introduction This Wiki is intended to guide you on progressing thru the game. The goal to help give you a better understanding of how to progress faster, navigate easier, and help you with strategy as you play. General Tips Resource Management One of the most important things for any game like this, is resource management. Here are some keys to managing your resources (rss) responsibly. RSS are the blood that keeps your city running. if you don’t have enough blood, your body will shut down. The same is true with your city, and it‘s rss. *Always try to cap out your resource mines first, after upgrading your Command Hall (CH). *Don‘t build too many ships, (it wastes rss to make, and eats up the food you produce). *Prioritize RSS tech over other tech. *Get all of the territory unlocked in your adventure map, and cap out your “Wild Mines” as well. *Appoint good Development Shipmasters to your “Farm Slot” in the appointment window. *Have a talent tree specced out for rss, and use it when you are offline and/or not battling. *Keep your marches busy, gathering, battling, camping Mystery Islands & Treasures, etc. *Cap off your statue, and use all your free wishes each day on gunpowder and/or steel. Figure out your budget for good on a daily basis, whether it be from activity rewards, events you can complete regularply, purchases, privilege card, etc. When you figure out your budget of gold, for daily usag, then create a wish profile. If you have a privilege card, then I suggest you do the following each day, in the image below at a minimum. Daily Activity You want to get as much activity goals done as you can, on a daily basis. Do your daily personal activity goals, to 450 (the max), if you can. Get your Alliance Missions done as well, these are very easy to do. Some quick tricks you can do for some are, setting a rally, putting in a march, then dismissing it. You do not have to actually hit with the rally, to finish this mission. You can do the trade mission, by clicking on an alliance member, clicking help and sending them just 10 of any rss. The reinforcements one is also easy, just reinforce someone close to you, then after it lands recall. They do not need to be attacked, just sending the troops counts for this mission. The shop one can be accomplished by buying one 5 minute timer, three seperate times. They are cheap, but You must purchase them one at a time, doing all three at once, only counts as one shop task. The rest are pretty easy, just donate, click help, and claim your alliance rewards for the day. Don’t forget to collect the chests from total alliance activity points. There are some nice little prizes in there, and they are free. Get all of your patrols done for the day, you want to aim for all 10. These are important, they will increase your title xp, and thus lead to more leadershi, and stronger armies. Even if you only do 10x 15 minute patrols (easily sped up and completed), you will be a lot better off than you would be by skipping them, or only doing a couple. You can always do a long one at the end of your day, or before you go away for awhile. If you set your last patrol, and it finishes the next day, it doesn’t count towards that days total, so set a long one before bed, and wake up to a nice reward. Those 5 minute timers you buy in the shop can help you pump these out quickly, if you can only afford the short ones. It’s key to remember to look for ones that have shipmasters you actually have and of the appropriate level, to get bonus rewards. You should also keep an eye out on the rarity of the patrol an orange 1hr patrol, will probably net you more rewards than a white 2hr patrol. March Presets If you want to maximize the usage of your preset march slots, just save each one with a shipmaster you don’t use as the saved one. This way you can setup a preset army, that you can use for any shipmaster you actually do use, and save the time and effort of having to setup the slots and/or the array, everytime you want to use that setup on a different shipmaster other than the one you may “mostly” use with that setup. If you do this, then all you have to do is click the preset, and then swap in the shipmaster you want to use, and go. I recommend having the following 3 presets. One with all Warships; for easy to average battles, one with all Caravels; for rss gathering (preferably T1), and one with Caravels & Warships. Make sure you setup and save the array like that in the image “Array Setup 1”. Sea Demon You want to get Sea Demon unlocked, again this is another free reward. You don’t lose any actual troops to progress thru it, and once you reach the highest stage you can, each day all you have to do is click on ”Raid” and get some freebies. When you get stronge, you can always come back and try to get a little further, or when you have some buffs going, that you didn’t before, give it a go, try to make it to the next rewards interval. The best part is, you always start where you left off, at the last reward mark, a “check point” if you will. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse